kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Games
__TOC__ *This is a list of the games that you will find on Kongregate (the content of this page is currently being disputed; voice your opinion here). You may notice that there are quite a few broken links here at the moment. You can assist the Kongregate Wiki by writing articles for these games, using the template at here. Over the years, Kongregate has amassed a very large amount of games. Due to this, Kongregate has constructed multiple game resources to keep up with the ever-growing hoard of games. But... How do you find a game you'd want to play? There are many ways to achieve this; firstly, every game is separated into categories (as defined by the creator of the game). You can access the games for each individual category via the quicklink bar near the top of every Kongregate page. Simply hover your mouse over the "Games" tab, and click any of the links corresponding to the genre of game you want to play. The predefined genres are Action, Shooter, Adventure & RPG, Sports & Racing, Multiplayer, Strategy & Defense, Puzzle, Music & More and Tutorials. There are also more involved categories, such as Newest, Top Rated, Your Favorited Games, Zombie, Fantasy and Greg's Picks (Greg is the administrator that gives badges to games). Games can then be further defined by Highest Rating, Most Played, Newest and Oldest (in any category). Secondly, if you have an idea of what the game you want to play is called, you can search for games in the search bar. Whilst typing the name of the game into the bar, a list of games related to your search will appear in a box below. Alternatively, you can search for the game's name normally, press enter and see a full list of results (this type of search will include games, profiles and forums). Lastly, you can browse games by badges. To do this, simply go to your badges page and click the badge that you want to obtain. This will direct you to the game that has that badge on (you will be automatically placed on the achievements tab as opposed to the chat tab, this way you'll be able to view the badge and your progress as well as any other badges that the game may have). This method is useful if you're attempting to sort the games by the presence of badges, as the badges page can be sorted by genre, much like the games page can be. Further badge-defining agendas include difficulty, time on Kongregate and even Most or Least awarded. List of Games **- Music in Motion - **3D Logic **3D Logic 2: Stronghold of Sage **4 Differences **5 Differences **6 Differences **99 Bricks **99 Bricks: the Legend of Garry **1066 **A Knight's Story **A Small Favor **Achievement Unlocked **Achievement Unlocked 2 **Achilles **Acrony **ACTION TURNIP!!! **Aether **Age of War **Agony: The Portal **Alice is Dead - Ep 2 **Alien Chasers **Aliens Must Die : The Jupiter Wars **Amberial **Amberial: Nebulosa Realms **Amorphous+ **Ancient Origins flying fish **Anika's Odyssey **Another Small Favor **The Anti-Hobo Game **Anti-Idle: The Game **Arachnophilia **Arian Starfighter **Arkandian Crusade **Areas **Argue About Everything **Army of of Destruction **Asteroids Revenge III - Crash to Survive **Astrox **Async Racing **B29 Assault **Balance Balls 2 **Balloon in a Wasteland **Balloon Invasion **Battalion: Arena **Battalion: Ghosts **Battalion: Nemesis **Battalion: Vengeance **Battle Dawn **Bible Fight **Birdinator **Black Jack **Blockage **Blocks With Letters On **Bloody Fun Day **Bloons Tower Defense **Bloons Tower Defense 2 **Bloons Tower Defense 3 **Bloons Tower Defense 4 **Book of Mages: The Dark Times **BoomsticK **Bot Arena 3 **Bowmaster Prelude **Boxhead: 2Play Rooms **Boxhead: The Zombie Wars **Breach **Brotherhood of Battle **Brute Wars **Bubble Tanks **Bubble Tanks 2 **Bubble Tanks 3 **Bubble Tanks Arenas **Bubble Tanks Tower Defense **Bubbles 2 **Bunny Charm **Bunny Invasion 2 **Bunny Invasion: Easter Special **ButtonHunt **ButtonHunt 2 **ButtonHunt 3 **Caesary **Campaign Game: General Election **Canabalt **Caravaneer **Cargo Bridge **Castaway **Castaway 2 **Castle Crashing "The Beard" **Castle Wars 2 **Castlewars **Casual Gameplay Escape **Cell Warfare **CellCraft **Chaos Faction 2 **Chibi Knight **Chronotron **Cirplosion **Civiballs **Civiballs 2 **Civilization Wars **Clockwords: Prelude **Closure **ClueSweeper **Coinbox Hero **colorfill **colourPod **colourPod 2: dimensionPod **Coma **The Company of Myself **Cover Orange **Cover Orange 2 **Cover Orange Players Pack **Continuity **Contract Wars **Creeper World 2: Academy **Creeper World 3: Abraxis **Creeper World Training Sim **Creeper World: Evermore **Creeper World: User Space **Crunchball 3000 **Crush the Castle **Crush the Castle Players Pack **Cube Colossus **Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems! **CycloManiacs **Dark Cut **Dark Cut 2 **Dark Cut 3 **Darkness Episode 1 **David Wants His Cake **Death Dice Overdose **Death Vegas **Death vs. Monstars **Defend the Castle **Demolition City **Depict1 **Desktop TD Pro **Defend your Honor! **Desktop Tower Defense **Desktop Tower Defense 1.5 **Dino Run **Dinowaurs **Doeo **Dog Eat Dog **Dolphin Olympics 2 **Don't Look Back **Don't Sh*t Your Pants **Doodle Devil **Doodle God **Doodle God 2 **Dragon Age: Journeys **Drakojan Skies Acolytes **Draw-Play 3 **Dream World **Dreams **Drift Runners **Drone Wars **Dropsum **Duck, think outside the flock **Dungeon Defender **Dynamic Systems **Effing Meteors **Electric Box **Electric Box 2 **Elements **Elephant Rave **Elephant Quest **Elona Shooter **The Enchanted Cave **Endless Migration **Enigma **Enigmata **Enigmata 2: Genu's Revenge **Enough Plumbers **Entangled **Epic Battle Fantasy 2 **Epic Battle Fantasy 3 **Epic Coaster **Epic War **Epic War 2 **Epic War 3 **Epic War 4 **Epsilon **Escape from really boring island 3 **Ether Cannon **Ether War **Escape the Red Giant **Everybody Edits **Excit **Exorbis 2 **Exploit **Factory Balls **Factory Balls 2 **Factory Balls 3 **The Fancy Pants Adventures **The Fancy Pants Adventures: World 2 **Fantasy Kommander **Finding my Heart **Feudalism **Feudalism II **filler **The Final Death Wish **Finding my Heart **Five Minutes to Kill (Yourself) **Fly or Die Multiplayer **Fold **Four Second Frenzy **Fragger **Frantic **Frantic 2 **Free Rider 2 **Frontier **Full Moon **Gamma Bros **Game of Thrones Ascent **Gateway **Gateway 2 **Gemcraft **Gemcraft: Chapter 0 **Gemcraft Labyrinth **Generic Defense Game **Globetrotter XL **GlueFO 2.0 **Gravitee **Gravitee 2 **Gravitee Wars **Great Game 1/5 **The Great Siege **Grid16 **Hack Slash Crawl **Hands of War **Hangman **Hanna in a Choppa **Harry Quantum: TV Go Home **Heavy Weapons **Hedgehog Launch **Hedgehog Launch 2 **Heir **The Heist **Hello Worlds! **Help! It's the Unfinished Shadow Game **Hero's Arms **Heroes of Gaia **Hexiom **Hexiom Connect **Homerun In Berzerk Land **Hover Bot Arena **How to Raise a Dragon **I Love Traffic **ImmorTall **I Remain **Indestruct2 Tank **IndestructoTank! AE **Infectonator : World Dominator **intrusion **Johnny Rocketfingers **Johnny Rocketfingers 2 **Jumpcat **Kaledoscope Reef **Kingdom of The Wind **Kongai **Kongregate Chat **LARRY and the GNOMES **The Last Canopy **The Last Stand **The Last Stand 2 **Learn to Fly **Learn to Fly 2 ** Legend of the Void Chapter 1 **Level Up! **light-Bot **light-Bot 2.0 **LightSprights **Light Cut **Light People on Fire **Line Game **Little Red Riding Hood **Little Wheel **Loops of Zen **Loved **Luminara **MAD: Mutually Assured Destruction **The Majesty of Colors **MARDEK RPG: Chapter 1 **MARDEK RPG: Chapter 2 **MARDEK RPG: Chapter 3 **Master of Fortresses **Max Mesiria Chp1 RPG **Max Mesiria Chp2 RPG **Marvin Spectrum **Maze Stopper 2 **McDonalds Videogame **me and the key **Meat Boy **Meat Boy (map pack) **Mechanical Commando **Mechanical Commando 2 **Medieval Rampage 2 **MegaDrill **Memoir Text Adventure **Merlin's Revenge **Mezzo: Winter Edition **Micro Olypics **Microbe Kombat **MindScape **Minions **mini Tower Defence (mTD) **Modern Tactics **Momentum Missile Mayhem 2 **MoneySeize **Monster Master **Monster Slayers **Monsters' Den **Monsters' Den: Book of Dread **More Bloons **Morningstar **Motherload **Mr. Bounce **Multitask **music euphoria **Mud and Blood 2 **Multitask **Mushroom Madness 2 **Mushroom Revolution **Music Bounce **Music Catch **Music Catch 2 **My Pet Protector **My Pet Protector 2 **Mytheria **N3wton **Nano Wars **Necronater **The Necronomicon **The Next Floor **Newgrounds Rumble **Nuclear Eagle **Onslaught 2 **Open Doors **Open Doors 2 **Orbs **Orbital Decay **Orbular **Oroboros **P.O.D. **Pandemic 2 **Pandemic: American Swine **Papa's Pizzeria **Parachute Retrospect **Particles **Pel **Penguinz **Perfect Balance **Perfect Balance 2 **Perfect Balance 3 **Phage Wars 2 **Picma **Picma Squared **Pillage the Village **Pingy the Ping Idle RPG **Pirate Defense **Pixel Legions **Pixelvader **PlanetDefender **Platform Racing **Platform Racing 2 **Portal Defenders **Portal: The Flash Version **Primary **Protector **Protector III **Protector IV **Protector: Reclaiming the Throne **Punk-o-matic **Punk-o-matic 2 **Pwong 2 **Pyro **Pyro II **Quick **Ragdoll Avalanche 2 **Ragdoll Invaders **Rage 3 **Raze 2 **Red **RED **Red Remover **Reincarnation: Let The Evil Times Roll **Reincarnation: Riley's Out Again **Reincarnation: The Clergy Of Unholy **Reincarnation: ADDO **Remnants of Skystone **Ring Pass Not **Rings **Robot Dinosaurs That Shoot Beams When They Roar **Robot Wants Kitty **Robot Wants Puppy **Robot Wants Ice Cream **rotaZion **Run **Run 2 **Run Elephant Run ** Rush Team **Sacred Seasons **Sacred Seasons 2 **SandStorm Racing **Scope: First Blood **Scriball **Scribble! **Seed of Destruction **SeppuKuties **The Several Journeys of Remus **The Several Journeys of Remus: Chapter 1 **The Several Journeys of Remus: Chapter 2 **The Several Journeys of Remus: Chapter 3 **Shadowreign RPG **Shield Defense **SHIFT **SHIFT 2 **SHIFT 3 **SHIFT 4 **Shootorials **Shopping Cart Hero **Shopping Cart Hero 2 **Shore Siege! **Slingoween **Smileys War **Smoking Kills **Snail **Snake **Snowman Attack **Sola Rola - The Gravity Maze **Solipskier **Sonny **Sonny 2 **The Space Game: Missions **Spewer **Splitter **Sproing! **Sprout **Starbaron **Starcom **Starfighter: Disputed Galaxy **Starland TD **Starshine **SteamBirds **Stick Arena: Ballistick **Streamline **Storm the House **Storm the House 2 **Storm the House 3 **StormWinds 1.5 **StormWinds: The Lost Campaigns **Straw Hat Samurai **Streamline **Super Crazy Guitar Maniac Deluxe 2 **Super Crazy Guitar Maniac Deluxe 3 **Super Energy Apocalypse: RECYCLED **Super Stacker **Super Stacker 2 **Sushi Cat **Sushi Cat The Honeymoon **Sydney Shark **Synapsis **Tactical Assassin 2 **Tactics 100 Live **Take Something Literally **Talesworth Adventure Ep.1 **Talesworth Arena Death Watch **Tangerine Panic! **Tarnation **TBA **Terrascape **Thing-Thing **Thing-Thing 2 **Thing-Thing 4 **Thing-Thing Arena 2 **Thing-Thing Arena 3 **This is the Only Level **This is the Only Level TOO **The Tickler **Time Kufc **Toss the Turtle **Tower of Greed **Transformice **Trap Master **Treasure of Cutlass Reef **Triangles **Turkey Fling **Two Rooms **Typing Ninja Hunter **Tyrant **Ultimate Crab Battle **Understanding Games: Episode 1 **Understanding Games: Episode 2 **Understanding Games: Episode 3 **Understanding Games: Episode 4 **UPGRADE COMPLETE! **Upgrade Complete 2 **Use Boxmen **Valthirian Arc **Vector Conflict: The Siege **Vector Runner **Viricide **Vox Populi, Vox Dei(a werewolf thriller) **VVVVVV Demo **Wake the Royalty **Wake Up the Box **Wake Up the Box 2 **Warbears **Warbears Adventures: An A.R. X-Mas **Warfare 1944 **Warfare: 1917 **Warlords: Call to Arms **Warlords: Heroes **WetDike **Whiteboard Tower Defense **WhiteboardWar: ChopRaider **William and Sly **William and Sly 2 **Wooden Path **You Have to Burn The Rope **Z-Rox **Zenning **Zilch **ZunderFury Games Category:Technical Information Category:Strategy Category:Shooting